Fields
The present disclosure relates to a crystalline form of 3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-oxo-1-oxaspiro[4.5]dec-3-en-4-yl-2,2-dimethyl butyrate (spirodiclofen), to its preparation processes and to its use in agrochemical preparations.